The Wedding
by Maze21
Summary: Himeka just receive the most shocking news of her life.so she goes to a vacation to forget her problems, she meets a guy with dark grayish hair in the most unexpected way.. atobeXoc
1. THE news

Full summary:

Full summary:  
Fresh graduate Himeka Asakura just got a the most shocking news of her life.

She was going to be engaged to a complete STRANGER.  
So she goes to Hawaii to enjoy her remaining single life and prepare for the  
engagement…but as she enjoys her self… will she meet a guy that she will  
love??"speaking"'Thinking'  
I don't own POT

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

_FLASHBACK_

_"What!! How could  
this be happening?! Why me? I'm just a normal fresh graduate that wants to  
enjoy her life!! This is unfair!" Himeka's parents had just told her the bad  
news.  
"I'm sorry dear but it is what it is…we can't change it anymore."  
Himeka's mom said, worrying for her daughter.  
" Your mom's right Himeka…this is reality" Her dad added.  
"Waitt! Dad, I'm not ready yet! I'm like a new born chick shivering in  
the cold dark night!!" She protested.  
"Nice try Himeka but that's not gonna change a thing." Her dad said.  
"We'll give you exactly one week to enjoy your youth, go on a vacation! But  
after that back to reality." he said patting the head of his daughter.  
"Great…what a very lovely graduation gift dad!!" she said  
sarcastically  
"Oh honey, we really are sorry…Let's just hope for the best…okay?"  
Her mom said, trying to comfort her.  
"As if a have a choice.." Himeka groaned, hugging her mom._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

HIMEKA'S POV

"I'd like to check in please." Himeka told the girl at the front desk.

"What's your room number ma'am?" asked the girl.

" Um…Residential Suite Room no.21" she replied.

"Ah… Miss Asakura! Here is your key card and enjoy your stay here." The

girl welcomed Himeka with a smile.

"Thank you, have a nice day." she said 'Well atleast someone's with a  
high spirit…I hope this vacation will be a very memorable and happy one'.

"At last!!" she sighed when she opened the door to her suite.

"Nice interior design, so relaxing…maybe I'll take a shower first"  
and so she did. She grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom.

MYSTERY GUY'S POV

'Finally a relaxing vacation after hearing a dreadful news' A young boy  
thought. He had dark grayish hair with blue grayish eyes, fair skin, a tall  
and muscular body, and a mole near his right eye. "Ah… I should check into  
the hotel first."

"I'd like to check in please" He said to the front desk girl.

"What room sir?" the girl asked him.

"Residential Suite Room no.21" He said with confidence. The girl looked  
at him for quite a while, then her senses came back to her.

"Ah…um…has your companion lost the key sir?" the girl asked  
'another fan girl how irritating' he thought.

"What companion? Oresama believes that he just asked for the key to his  
room or should oresama report you to your supervisor?" he threatened the  
poor girl.

"ah…pplease ssisir ddon't. Here's youyour key sir!" She offered him  
the key with trembling hands.

"Thank you." was all he said as he went to his room. '19…20…ah 21' he swiped the card and entered the room "maybe I'll take a nap first that front desk girl gave me a headache" he said as he slammed his body to the king-sized bed. 'relaxing' as he closed his eyes.

HIMEKA'S POV

_Thud _'what was that?? A thief? A PERV! IS GOT TO BE A PERV!' she quickly wrap the towel around her body and wore a robe. She peeked behind the bathroom door to see who it was. She saw a man who was lying down the bed 'what kind of perv sleeps before he peeks? Maybe a stupid one' she slowly tip toed her way to the side of the bed and grab the side table lamp because the man was about to wake up when she was about to whack it to the man's head…

MYSTERY GUY'S POV

'what's that noise my visions all blurry…who's this girl' when his vision cleared up he saw the girl was about to hit his head with the lamp and…

BOTH'S POV

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

THE ENGAGEMENTTHE ENGAGEMENTTHE ENGAGEMENT

Well that's the end of the first chapter…hope you like it!!

Reviews are accepted (flames, criticisms what so ever are too)

tiratira


	2. THE encounter

The wedding

(n/a: okay I know I have lot's of mistakes at my first chapter but I will  
really try to improve them in the following chapters)

I don't own POT

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

"AH!!"The guy snatched away the lamp that Himeka was  
holding.

"What the!? What are you doing in oresama's room? And why were  
you trying to hit oresama?! So disrespectful!!" he growled, trying to regain  
his composure.

She scoffed, "YOUR ROOM?! Excuse you! This is my room! and I was here  
first!" She showed him her key card to prove her point.

"This can't be! Oresama booked this room two days before oresama even  
checked in!" he argued.

"Well I booked this room three days before…wait…four…no five!…Oh,  
who knows when my parents booked this room! Either way, I got in here first  
which means this is MY room! Now get lost you homeless person!!" She said  
pushing the guy out of the room.

"Hey!! Oresama won't agree to lose with no justice at all!" He  
complained.  
'Well it's kind of unfair in some kind of way…Maybe there was a  
technical problem with the hotel's computer?…It's better if I find out.'  
Himeka thought. She is the kind of girl who wants justice to be served, even  
though she won't have justice in her problem.

"Well, fine…We will report this to the front desk.TOGETHER" She  
emphasize the together part.

"Fine with oresama" He agreed. "Let's go."

"NOT YET!" She yelled.

"And why is that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello! I'm still in a robe, can't you see!" Himeka hurriedly ran to  
the bathroom to change.

"Oh..sorry" The guy looked away, blushing.

MYSTERY GUY'S POV

'How stupid of me to not notice that!' he mentally slapped his head as he  
sat on the side of the sofa.  
'That was one heck of a girl though. She was the first to scream at  
oresama, first to plan to hit oresama's head with a lamp, and first to make  
oresama feel as if he's just a normal guy. The nerve of that girl.' He  
thought

"Okay let's go" She said, coming out of the bathroom door. She wore a  
white Sunday dress with a sunflower pattern at the bottom that hugged her  
curves well.

'Wow I did not notice she was pretty' He unconsciously stared at her as  
this ran through his unusually slow mind.  
HIMEKA'S POV  
'

What the heck is wrong with this guy? First he's mad, then he stares at  
me…wait did I say stares at me? Maybe this guy really is a pervert...' She  
waved a hand in front of the guy's face.

"Hello…someone there?" she said sarcastically. Well, seems like the  
guy's soul was starting to come back to his body, because he shook his head  
and woke from the dazed state he had previously been in.

"Huh? Ah…where were we? Ah yes to the front desk." He quickly stood up  
and headed for the door, hoping she didn't notice the blush creeping on his  
cheeks. She stood there at the side of the bed, looking at his back as if he  
had grown three heads.

'Okay…so he's both a pervert and he's weird? He has got to see a  
doctor' Then she followed him.  
On the elevator…

"So what's your name?" the guy asked her. Of course she wasn't paying  
attention because her mind was still stuck thinking about the continuous  
problems entering her life. She somehow heard a small bit of what he was  
saying.

"What?"

Irritated, the guy asked again but this time it was more like a command not a  
question, "Oresama asked for your name." He growled.

"Oh…hehe. My name is Himeka, Asakura Himeka" she replied.

"I see." He said gaining his cool composure once again.

"So who are you? And why do you adress yourself as 'oresama'? Isn't that  
rather...cocky?" She suddenly asked.

"I always address my self as oresama because I am superior. My name is  
Keigo, Atobe Keigo" he said with confidence.

She giggled, "Wait…pft…so your telling me that you're superior? It  
looks like cocky is an understatement."

"What's wrong with it? I was born royal and above all." He defended.  
ting you have reached the ground floor

'Okay…pervert, weird, and superiority complex…he is one heck of a  
guy' Regaining her composure, "Whatever, let's just get this over with." She  
exited the elevator with him behind her.

"Excuse me miss." Himeka tried to catch the girl at the desk's attention.

"Oh…Yes Miss Asakura, is there any problem?" the girl asked.

"Well you see there is some kind of um…problem regarding the room…a  
Mr. Atobe, Keigo was also checked into the same room as I was. Do you know  
anything about this?" She explained to the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, our system is experiencing a technical problem you  
see. Alot of people have booked rooms here and there and our system got  
corrupted and…" she was cut off by Atobe.

"Is there any available Residential Room that she can transfer to?" He  
asked.

"I can transfer to? You're the one who is lost here bud!" Himeka  
protested. The girl behind the desk was startled by the dark aura surrounding  
them.

"I'm ssorry to say but we don't have any rooms available. This season  
is a very busy season for the entire Hawaii Island and we are simply fully  
booked." She said nervously.

"WHAT!!" Atobe and Himeka screamed in unison This made the girl scared.

"What do you mean you don't have any rooms available?! There's got to  
be some room available even an ordinary room for this poor lost boy to stay in  
for his vacation!!" Himeka said the last part sarcastically while patting  
Atobe's back.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I'm really sorry Miss Asakura, but there's absolutely nothing that I  
can he girl said firmly.

"Wait so your telling me that I'm stuck for one week with this girl...  
and in one room?! That's insane!!" Atobe shouted

"Hey, do you think you're the only one who has a problem?? This vacation  
was suppose to be my escape from the problems waiting for me in Tokyo!! Then  
you stepped in and added into my problems!!" She shouted at him.

"Whoa, whoa, Wait! My problems are bigger than your problems, I assure  
you." Atobe said icily.

"Like you know my problems!!" Himeka protested with sadness in her eyes,  
and Atobe saw that.

"Wait. Let's cool off first and when we're both in right minds we will  
settle this. 5:30 pm at the veranda that's enough time I suppose…see  
you" Atobe then walked out.

"Urgh!!" Himeka left aswell, and headed to the beach to cool her mind.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

Well that's the end of the 2nd chapter  
Hope you like it!!  
Please review!!

Tiratira


	3. THE proposal

3rd chapter up!!  
thanks for all who reviewed!!  
I don't own POT!!

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

ATOBE'S POV

Atobe was walking in the streets of Hawaii. He was wearing a polo shirt,  
Armani knee length shorts and rayban aviator sunglasses. People were staring  
at him as he passed by. They thought he was some kind of Hollywood star (a/n:  
yeah right).

To return the favor he ran a hand through his grayish hair and flipped it. He  
flashed one of his famous smirks and alot of girls began shouting, screaming,  
squealing, asking his name and number, flirting with him... But of course he  
didn't flirt back, and some girls even stalked him!(a/n: creepy) But he just  
ignored them all he was too busy thinking about his problems.

I didn't know Miss. "My room" had problems too besides her  
attitude…heh ...But that look in her eyes.. it was so sad, for a second  
there it made me feel like we had a connection or something…weird…maybe I  
should be softer on her, judging her by our first encounter is not right. I  
should learn more about her, and besides she seems like a fun girl' Atobe  
decided to stay positive.

'Now to finalize the proposal…' He then though of the many possible  
reactions Himeka may have when she hears his proposal (a/n: being openminded  
is a necessity on situations like this). When he was done, a smirk crept to  
his lips.

He looked at his watch 5:00. 'Better head back to the hotel, wouldn't  
want to make her wait'…

HIMEKA'S POV

She went to the private beach behind the hotel. She sat on a big rock beside  
the seashore. 'why me? …haven't I have enough problems in my life?' A  
sigh escaped her lips. 'first the horrible news next this?'.

She saw a couple walking by the seashore with holding hands with sweet  
smiles. 'Lucky them…not like me, I will never be with my Mr. right…not  
like I've found him yet anyway..' She thought, rolling her eyes. The  
lovebirds noticed her…

"Hon, look at that girl she looks so lonely…" the girl said to her  
boyfriend. Her boyfriend noticed sadness in his girlfriend's voice. Before  
he was could speak, He was pulled over by his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Hi I'm Yumi and this is my boyfriend Tatsuki…Um…I noticed  
you were all alone and I was wondering if you need company.." Yumi explained  
with a smile  
Himeka didn't know what to say. She didn't expect this to happen

"Ah…um…I'm okay…really." She replied with an assuring smile.  
Yumi's worried face turned into a warm smile, "Are you alone?". Himeka  
nodded

"What? A pretty girl like you should not be alone! Something bad might  
happen to you!" She said like a mother giving her child pointers in life.

"Ah…Don't worry I can take care of my self." Himeka assured her.  
Yumi's face soften and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. Yumi can be too concerned sometimes." Tatsuki said while  
scratching the back of his head.  
Yumi just giggled, "Well, we'll be going then…take care of yourself!"  
both bid goodbye to Himeka and continued walking hand in hand.

"I will…good luck you two!" Himeka waved goodbye. She suddenly  
remembered about the meeting with Atobe at the veranda. She looked at her  
tarnished shining watch. '5:15'. She started heading back to the hotel.  
She turned around to catch a glimpse of the nearly setting sun and sighed,  
'What a view'. Then she continued to head back.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

'5:29' Atobe was leaning on the realings of the hotel's veranda waiting for a certain girl.

'One minute more…' Atobe thought, looking at his watch. 'Who does  
this girl think she is? Letting oresama wait.' He waited impatiently,  
because he was not use to this kind of stituation.

"Okay let's get this over with" Himeka said while approaching Atobe.  
She leaned next to him.

"Ah you have arrived…I have a proposal for you." Atobe went straight to  
the point and looked into Himeka's eyes to show his seriousness. "How about  
we just share the room?".

"How about we just share the room?". Upon hearing his words, Himeka's  
jaw dropped.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

3rd chapter up!!  
That could be the contents of the proposal??  
Will she approve??  
Pls. review!!  
And thank you to all who reviewed already!!

Tiratira


	4. The proposal 2

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

(A/N: I don't own POT)

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

_Flashback_

"_How about we just share the room?" Upon hearing his words, _

_Himeka's jaw dropped._

_End of flashback_

"what?" that was all himeka could say. She was dumfounded of Atobe's proposal.

"Let's share the room" Atobe started "I can't see why you wouldn't approve of this"

He said in a convincing tone.

"I can't even see myself approving _THIS_" Himeka said sarcastically

"Think of it, If we share the room _YOU_ can have the vacation you have always wanted"

Atobe said trying to ignore Himeka's sarcastic reply.

"Wait…what is in it for you?" Himeka said raising an eyebrow

"I…will have _MY_ vacation to escape _MY_ own problems" Atobe replied.

"Let me think" Himeka placed a finger on the side of her chin

'If I decline his proposal this argument on whose getting the room will never end then if I don't win I'll end up in the streets of Hawaii!! AHH wait calm down Mika (her nickname since childbirth) that didn't happened yet and besides if you will have a fight you will surly win' she thought with all confidence.

"Ahem" Atobe coughed in purpose.

"SHHH I'm thinking here!" Himeka shushed him. While atobe just rolled his eyes

'On the other side if I accept I can have bathroom with a enormous bathtub and have a bubble bath every morning and night, I can watch cable TV when I am bored, I can sleep on a very comfortable bed!!'. She exclaimed happily then a thought entered her mind 'BUT I have to share it with gray-head over here…' she thought dryly.

Himeka let out a sigh 'well it's better than nothing'.

"Okay…" she said

"Finally" Atobe butted in. Himeka glared at him and sighed

"As _I WAS SAYING_…" she said with clenched teeth "I approve to your proposal" she finished.

"Good we can-" Atobe started

"In one condition" Himeka interrupted him.

'Sigh' "and what condition is that?" Atobe raised his eyebrow

"I will sleep in the bed period!" Himeka said loud and clear.

"That's okay I'll sleep in the couch it's big and comfy anyway" atobe replied.

"Well it's settled then. Bye" Himeka was starting to leave when she remembered something…

"Ah one more thing…No bringing of friends in the room, boys or GIRLS and any gender in between" with that she left.

Atobe can't help but smirk while looking at her leaving the veranda. 'Looks like I can't have some fun ehe…well atleast I have a place to stay." He started to room around the island.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

Himeka went back to the room. 'What should I do now?' she looked at her bag and smiled she remember she had brought her scrapbook with her and grabbed it from her bag and sat at the bed.

She started to flick on the pages when a picture caught her attention.

"Caption: my 18th birthday" she smiled at the picture she looked so happy back then. She was wearing her debut dress it was white with blue ascent she looked like a goddess. At her left was her best friend Sophie, she had black hair and hazel eyes her skin was pale but had rosy cheeks and red lips. At her right was her twin brother Hiro he looked much like her, he had brown hair and blue eyes. They were identical twins the only difference between them is their attitude and outlook in life. (Well back to the story now hehe).

She smiled as happy memories flashed in her mind. Her little cat fights with her brother, the outings she had gone with her best friend and so on. As she flipped on the last page, a picture ended her happy thoughts. The picture shows her senior prom in collage she was smiling with a person beside her. He had brownish blond hair, hazel eyes with glasses to pair and a well-built body. Both of them looked happy in the picture.

'sigh' She smiled and try to remember what happened that night…'That wonderful magical night….'

4th chapter up!!

Sorry for the VERY late update…

You see for the past month I was

Really busy In **School stuff** (to all the students out there I hope you can relate!)

And family stuff and a hell lot more!!

Well I hope your guys will review

Hehe No flames my birthday is next week

For pete's sake!!

Haha

Tiratira


	5. The thought

I so don't own POT!!

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

"_Himeka" a voice shouted "I know you look hideous but Sophie's waiting for me" the voice nagged._

"_Shut up Hiro" Himeka said while ascending the stairs. She wore a simple blue dress that was not to boring and was not that revealing just right for her. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and left stray strands at the sides of her face. She wore a necklace with a sapphire as a pendant. Her make up was not to much, all natural. She looked like a porcelain doll._

"_Perfect…" a voice said_

"_huh?" the twins turned to where the voice was coming_

_And there was the captain of the Seigaku tennis club in his black tux with blue tie that matched the color of Himeka's dress. He smiled as he walk nearer and nearer Himeka locking their gazes._

"_Hi…" Himeka blushed and smiled to the said captain._

"_you look stunning" Tezuka commented. This made Himeka blush harder._

"_thank you…you look good" Himeka smiled to him "we match" she said pointing on her dress then to his tie and giggled._

_Tezuka chuckled at her response then sigh the moment was so perfect and romantic and 'cough'…ruined??_

_The sudden sarcastic cough snapped the two love bird to reality _

"_We're going to be late…" Hiro crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot._

"_Geeze Bro…your worst than a angered mom" Himeka rolled her eyes and Tezuka just smiled._

"_Let's just take your picture and get out of here Sophie's going to be furious" Hiro took out his camera and turned it on waving them to pose._

"_alright alright" Himeka said. And with that Tezuka placed a hand on Himeka's shoulder and smiled gentle smile while Himeka leaned on Tezuka side and smiled._

'_click'_

"_okay let's go let's go!!!" Hiro said energetically and ran to the door._

_Himeka sighed at her brother's childish acts and turned to Tezuka._

"_Sorry about that" she smiled apologetically. He shrugged and said "It's okay…I'm used to it anyway"._

_They laughed and excited the room walking hand in hand._

Himeka's eyes snapped open. She dozed out. Removing the scrapbook on her lap she started to make dinner.

"Should I cook for him to??" she thought out loud

"Yes please" a voice from the door said which made her jump a bit.

Himeka's mouth fell open and scoffed

"I said Please….What's for dinner?" Atobe reasoned out and asked casually as if she cooked for him a dozen of times.

"Um…let me see…"she animatedly placed her pointer finger on chin as if really thinking of what to cook "…your head" she ended her response sarcastically and smiled innocently.

Atobe just rolled his eyes and turned the tv on and sat on the couch slash his bed. He was really bored. He just kept on switching the channels on and on and settled in for the sports channel tennis was on. He yawned bored of how terrible the players were.

"Done!" He heard Himeka shouted from the mini kitchen.

He switch the tv off and left the living room.

"wow…" he said sarcastically eyeing the salad in front of him. "…what do I look like a goat?" he snapped to Himeka.

Himeka tried hard to stop her laughter to respond to the boy standing at the other side of the table "more like a mindless monkey…but that will do" she broke off to a laugh.

Atobe rolled his eyes and mumbled something about "unlady like" and stuff.

Himeka stucked her tongue childishly to Atobe.

ATOBE'S POV

'Very child like…but there's something about her that makes me…want to know her more…' he thought.

"hey! Are you a 10 yr. old girl stuck in a 21 yr. old lady's body?" he asked her jokingly as he ate some lettuce.

Himeka's mouth hang open. When she realized she looked like an idiot, she closed it.

Animatedly she replied "my my, how did you know?" she glared at him and they started a glaring contest. Atobe broke it and stared at the floor.

"You told me once…no more like shouted at me that you had problems?" he struggled to start a conversation.

He mentally slapped him self for doing such stupid move.

Not sure where his question was heading she slowly nodded her head. "Yes…why?" she replied.

"Ore-sama want to know what is your problem" he highly said. Another slap

"What does 're-sama' are about my problems…it doesn't concern him anyway" she stubbornly said.

"But Ore-sama might help" Atobe said with a little hope in his voice.

"…."

"Can Ore-sama guess?"

"…"

"You didn't pass college?"

She simply turned her head from side to side

"Ran away from home?"

"I wish..."

He rolled his eyes but still keep on guessing. Then a thought occurred to him that made him fall from his seat. "Whoa are you okay?" Himeka asked curious of his sudden action.

'So that explains it. The mood swings, crankiness and depression…she's…she's pregnant!!!' he thought with wide eyes 'how?...how? she looked so angelic and yet she has already sinned!!! Wait…so she ran away from home to hide her growing tummy…growing tummy?' he looked at Himeka's belly…It was flat as a dime.

'but her tummy's not big rather it's flat and has the right curves and…and…whoa!! No! no! You can't think that stuff about her Atobe! She's a pregnant woman! Falling in love with her will make things worse!!! But she's just so…STOP!!!' Atobe slammed his head on the floor and never woke up.

HIMEKA'S POV

'What's his problem?' he eyed him suspiciously

'Did he forgot to take his medicine or something?'

'Should I call the front desk? He looks like he needs professional help'

These questions popped in her mind while looking at the horrified Atobe on the floor

_'BLAG!!!'_

"hey! Hey! Wake up!!!" Himeka tried to wake the collapsed Atobe on the floor.

After 5 minuets of trying she gave up and carried him to the bed.

"so heavy…curse you crazy mental guy" she said while carrying Atobe.

'_thud'_

'Sigh…finally' she repositioned Atobe on the bed and tucked him under the comforter.

Exhausted she sat at the bed near atobe's head. A sigh escaped her lips again as she turned around to see Atobe's face.

'Such a weird guy…calls himself as "Ore-sama" more like mole king if you asked me.'

Then her gaze dropped on atobe's lips.

'but he's so…handsome…and has a well built body and…

"WHAT AM I THINKING!!!''

She said out loud which caused Atobe to wake up.

"What happened!!!" he said as he shoot up his head accidentally bumping his head to Himeka's.

'_Crash'_

"Oww!!! That hurt you moron!!!" Himeka shouted.

"oh…sorry it your fault you…" Atobe was about to yell back at Himeka but stopped when he realized that their faces were just inches apart.

Himeka notice this to and froze….

(okay sorry for interrupting but let's take a look on this scene please…

-Eye contact (check)

-Faces inches apart (check)

-Rapid heart beats (check)

Now with these three things present in this situation, what do you think is going to happen next???)

Find out on the next chapter!!! Hahaha

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

5th chapter up!!!

Sorry for the super late update don't blame me

Blame my school for giving me lots and lots of

Homework But anyways I updated so I hope you

Guys liked it and what's left for you to do is…

Press the give a review button and type your

Comments about this chapter. Thank you!!!

Tira_tira!!!


	6. THE worst

I Don't own POT

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

"_oh…sorry it's your fault you…" Atobe was about to yell back at Himeka but stopped when he realized that their faces were just inches apart._

_Himeka notice this to and froze…._

HIMEKA'S POV

Realizing the situation…she froze…

'OMGMGOG!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING???...WHY DO I FEEL LIKE AN ICE CREAM IN A DESERT?!?! I'M MELTING!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!! HE'S NOT MOVING…WAIT HE IS…WAHHH HE'S LEANING CLOSER!!! GOD HELP ME I'M NOT READY FOR MY FIRST KISS!!!'

3…

One centimeter closer

2…

Closer

1...

'_BBBBAAAAAAAAMMMMM'_

"AAAAWWWWWCCCCCHHHH" a certain boy screamed in pain.

Himeka hurriedly stood up and backed away from the bed…

"Now we're even" with that she left the room.

ATOBE'S POV

"I can't believe that girl!!!" He said while looking at the now closed door.

'Many girls would have sold their souls to the devils just to trade for her place a few seconds ago…and there she is crashing her hard marble head to mine just to stop that moment…' He shrugged

'But why…why did I leaned closer…I mean…what was I thinking!! She's having a baby!!' he mentally slapped himself.

"Urgh!" He groanded as he slumped back at the couch/his new bed for the entire week.

HIMEKA'S POV

"WHAT WAS I THINKING!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at the rooftop of the hotel.

"Where in the world was my brain!!! I'm not a straight A student for nothing!!! Even having a thought of giving in…URGH!!!!" she almost banged her head on the railings.

"The thought!!!" she was sooo disappointed with her self.

'I mean come to think of it…He is Handsome, Smart, Fit, Hot, Those gray eyes and Perfect lips and …' then THE THOUGHT occurred in her mind again '…and an Egoistic, Brainless, Bratty, Selfish, Arrogant AND BOSSY MUTT!!!' she was panting in anger with fists clenched in the air.

'I swear he is worse than the guy I will marry. Even though I still don't know him but still…HE IS THE WORST!!!' she concluded.

'_Wooshh'_ a gush of cold wind blew at her.

Himeka shivered at the coldness and decided to return to the room.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

A ray of light entered the suite 21. A lark was singing near by and woke Himeka up.

With a sigh she got up from bed and started to prepare for breakfast when she passed by the couch. Atobe was still sleeping and his hair was a mess. She stroked his handsome face.

"Your face is so handsome…Why do you have to talk and ruin it all." she said sarcastically then she turned and headed to the kitchen.

"Ruin what?" Atobe muttered

Himeka froze….

"What did Ore-sama ruin???" Atobe said with a yawn and stretched as he walked to Himeka's direction.

"You ruined…" Himeka started not even knowing what to answer him.

"Ore-sama ruined…?" Atobe stood behind her now.

'What to say what to say!!!' Himeka was panicking never did she thought that she was going to be caught. 'Um…Um…' she was out of any sensible excuses.

"You ruined my…" she began again

"Your? Ore-sama demands you to say it straight out" Atobe was starting to get impatient

Himeka spun around to face the gray haired boy and said…wait more like shouted…

"YOU RUINED MY FREAKING MORNING!!!" then she stomped her way to the kitchen.

"Huh? What did Ore-sama do?" Atobe stood there clueless of what was his fault.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

6th chapter up!!!

Hahaha

Poor Atobe

Well hope ya liked it

R&R!!!

Tira_tira


	7. THE cold

I don't own pot

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

Days passed by and Himeka enjoyed her single life as much as she can. She went out of the suite 6:30 in the morning and went back at 11:00 at night. She tried all the sports activities available in the island surfing, wake boarding, banana boat riding, para sailing, bungee jumping, diving and a lot more. Just to forget that she was going to be engaged in merely 3 days. (A/n: she's counting it alright) Often she comes back to the suite all tired up and sleepy.

'3 days left…and my life will come to an end '. Himeka thought sadly.

'why me…I've been good all my life, studied hard to be always at the top of my class, donating to charity, helping others with their grades, always respectful to elders and follow what my parents say but why me? Of all the people in this world!' she sighed

'_Thunder'_

'_Drip drop drip drop'_

"Great!! Just great!!!" she shouted to the sky.

Suddenly the dark rain clouds was replaced by an umbrella…'huh?'

"What's great about your situation? You're all wet" a familiar voice said.

She turned around and saw Atobe's face just inches from her own.

They were inside the umbrella that was protecting them from the rain.

"What?" Himeka asked annoyed with her current situation.

"No thank you?" Atobe protested.

"Fine fine…thank you" she said sarcastically but she really did mean it in the inside.

"Good…now let's get going before Ore-sama will get seriously wet" He said as he placed his hand at Himeka's back and the other holding the umbrella while leading the way.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

"ACHHHOOO…

_Sniff…_

"Here" Atobe handed a glass of water and some paracetamol to the sneezing Himeka.

"Thanks…" Himeka manage to say before sneezing again.

Achhoo…

_Sniff…sniff…_

"What took you so long?" Himeka asked Atobe after drinking the water.

"Ore-sama was just…um… making sure that the medicine was…um…safe for you to take" Atobe finished hoping his excuse was not so suspicious.

"Really?" Himeka raised her delicate and perfectly shaped eyebrow

Atobe nodded slowly.

Himeka just shrugged and decided to let it go.

ATOBE'S POV

_Flash back_

_Dialing…_

"_Martin…ore-sama demands you to search for a list of paracetamol for colds that is safe for a pregnant woman to take, immediately"_

"_Yes young master, one moment"_

_Atobe tapped his foot impatiently_

"_Here is they are young master…(blah blah ect. Ect. So on so forth...too lazy to search for the names of those medicines hehe)"_

"_Well done Martin…you've been a great help to ore-sama" Atobe said while picking up the said paracetamol that was in medicine cabinet._

"_No problem at all young master" Martin said smiling._

"_Have a pleasant night" then Atobe hung up the phone. _

_End of flash back…_

Achoo…

Sniff…sniff…

"Gees…spread the love not the virus" Atobe muttered.

"And why the heck will I spread the love? Weirdo" Himeka said while rolling her eyes

"Ore-sama was just saying that this room is filled with your germs sneezy" Atobe then took the glass after Himeka drank the medicine he gave her.

"Blame the rain, not me. He was the one who poured down in the first place" Himeka said stubbornly.

"Himeka…himeka…your are so stubborn, that will lead you to no good you know that" Atobe wiggled his pointer finger in front of Himeka's face.

Himeka just slapped his hand away lightly. Feeling drowsy she yawned.

"The medicine must have taken its effect…sleep now and you will surely feel better in the morning" He said while patting Himeka's head earning a huff.

"You sound like my mom…" Himeka said while tucking her self under the covers while Atobe started to walk for the door.

"Atobe…" Himeka called him half asleep

"Yes?" Atobe walk towards the foot of the bed.

"Thank you…" Himeka whispered but loud enough for Atobe to hear. Then she was off to dream land.

Atobe smiled and gently closed the door so that Himeka would not be disturbed in her sleep.

Leaning on the wall…

'She's pregnant…what am I thinking…' he laughed at him self while rubbing the back of his head.

Entering his room he lied down the bed…Thinking of himeka…

'But we just can't be I mean she has her worries and I still have mine' he thought sadly

'Whoever this girl that I'm going to marry probably won't be as stubborn, hard headed, sarcastic, rational, loud, unpredictable, fun to be with, interesting and beautiful as Himeka is…to bad Himeka and I aren't just meant to be…' slowly he drifted to sleep dreaming about the said girl.

Unknown to his knowledge the girl he dreamt about was dreaming about him too.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

7th chapter up!!

Sorry for the late update

Peace!!!

R&R

Tira_tira


	8. The festival

I don't own pot

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

"Good morning!" Atobe was greeted by a very energetic Himeka who was eating her breakfast.

"Good morning to you too" Atobe greeted Himeka and sat at the seat facing her.

"Ore-sama sees that you have recovered from your cold" Atobe smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you again for nursing me" Himeka said then giggled.

"No problem" Atobe then started eating.

…..silence…..

Himeka stared at the ceiling…

Atobe stared at the table…

HIMEKA'S POV

'ookkayy…Awkward…what to say?...should I break the silence? Or just ignore it?

Um…I think I'll just leave it? Okay…just leave it…no…wait…I should say something… oh dear what's happening to me…' Himeka was panicking in the inside.

'Sigh'

"Is something wrong?" Atobe asked himeka with a concerned tone.

'Oh no...there it is again…the concerned tone…I wish he will stop using that he's making it worse, cause falling in love with someone 2 days before your wedding is a total no no! So put it altogether Himeka…this is no time for falling in love!' Himeka said to her self hoping to stop this problem before it will even start.

"No…why would there be something wrong? I mean…come on" Himeka quickly responded then laughed nervously as she washed her plate and was about to run to her room when suddenly she notice a paper near the door way.

"What's this?" she picked it up and started to read the contents of the paper.

"What is it?" Atobe finished his meal and approached himeka.

"Looks like the island is having a festival today…The Merrie Monarch Festival…Their going to have exhibits, craft fairs, demonstrations, performances, a parade that emphasizes the cultures of Hawaii, and a three-day hula competition…wow that's exciting" Himeka continued to read the paper. She was so engrossed to her reading that she didn't notice that Atobe was leaning closer to read the paper too. "Atobe we should visit the…" Himeka turned to see a very handsome face just centimeter away from her face.

…silence…

ATOBE'S POV

"The?" Atobe turned to Himeka making the centimeters apart to millimeters apart. He could feel Himeka's warm breath tickling his face.

"The…" Himeka started again but failed to finish her sentence due to the handsome boy who was just millimeters away from her face.

'There it is again!...It's so tempting…no…that will be wrong…SELF CONTROL… restrain yourself Keigo…you must resist those perfect shaped, red, soft lips'

END OF POV

HIMEKA'S POV

'The? The what?...think straight Himeka! Wake up! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!'

'WHA?!?!'

"The art exhibits of course!" She finally snapped out of it and shouted at Atobe's face.

"Ouch…you don't have to scream at ore-sama" Atobe said while touching his almost bleeding ear.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…so are you coming?" Himeka asked Atobe, a blush slowly creped on her checks.

"Are you inviting Ore-sama to go with you?" Atobe was shocked by Himeka's question.

"NO…I'm inviting the flower vase to come with me to see paintings and sculptures!" Himeka said sarcastically then went near Atobe to poke his head again and again while saying "Hello, somebody turn the lights on in there" then placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow! Ms. ExcuseyouThisismyroomandIwasherefirst is inviting ore-sama to go with her to an art exhibit!" Atobe made it sound as a sarcasm. (A/N:which was really one)

Himeka stared at Atobe and rolled her eyes and looked away. Trying to hide her blush from the said "Ore-sama"

'How could he remember the exact words? Did he memorize them or something?' Himeka was really confused on how could he remembered that.

Seeing her reaction, Atobe caught Himeka's chin and tried to make her look at his eyes. But Himeka, being Himeka looked at the floor instead.

"Look at Ore-sama" Atobe told her well actually commended her.

Slowly Himeka lifted her eyes and looked at him.

"Seriously, ore-sama is amazed! Ore-sama never thought that you will ever do such thing. Not that ore-sama will reject your invitation, it's just that ore-sama wasn't expecting it" he said to Himeka showing he really mean it with the truth filling his grayish eyes.

"So…Are you coming?" Himeka asked Atobe with a confused face.

"Why yes! Ore-sama will surely come with you" Atobe exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Then let's got ready then, it says here that the exhibit will open at 10:30. That's 3 hours from now. So let's hurry through!" Himeka said while pushing Atobe out of the way and rushed to the room.

'Slam'

ATOBE'S POV

'What is taking her so long?' Atobe said as he glanced at his wrist watch. 'Oh…it's only been half an hour' Atobe sighed and sat on the couch slash his bed.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello Oshitari what do you want?" Atobe said as he stared at the ceiling out of boredom.

'So how the soon to be groom doing?_' _Oshitari's baritone voice can be heard from the other line.

"How did you know that?" Atobe questioned the tensai of hyotei but as he realized at Oshitari is a tensai after all decided not to know "Never mind ore-sama doesn't want to know it anymore" He said as he looked at Himeka's door.

'Any way I heard your bride to be is…'the tensai paused to slightly torture his target.

"Is?" Atobe said in a half bored and put some of the I-don't-really-care tone he uses at times.

'_Hot' _Oshitari finished his sentence. Noticing his bored tone, he wondered why Atobe sounded bored. He did not quite expect that.

"Oh? Is that so?" Atobe said with a yawn.

'Well according to my calculations, there's a ten percent possibility that our team captain is scared of commitment for long life. If that's the case Keigo there's always the option to divorce if you really don't like to stay with a one girl for the rest of your life.' Oshitari said.

"No, that's not it…What happened to the remaining percent?" Atobe replied

'Well ninety percent of it is that you met a girl there and fell in love with her.' Oshitori said with full confidence but didn't allow it to be present in his voice. He didn't want to torture his buchou that much_ yet_.

…Silence…

"…" Atobe was quiet.

'I guess my calculations were right after all ne?' Now Oshitari let his confidence flow like a ranging river crashing into Atobe's mountainous ego.

"What's done is done" Atobe said emotionlessly.

'Have you told her your feelings already?' Oshitari asked.

"For what? Ore-sama only has 2 days left" Atobe said and sunk deep to the dark side.

'Have it your way then Keigo…but just a friendly advice, don't do something now that you would regret on doing later'_ click _Oshitari heard the dial tone again. Atobe hung up on him. "Stubborn as always" Oshitari muttered and went back to what he was doing.

'What did that leg monster mean about not doing something that I would regret on doing later?' _Sigh _I need a walk to clear my mind.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

Atobe knock at Himeka's door.

He was answered with a "What? I'm not finished yet" by Himeka.

"Ore-sama's going out for a walk…" he was about to finish his sentence when the door suddenly opened.

"You're not coming with me anymore?" Himeka blurred out quickly while raising her perfect shaped eyebrow.

"Ore-sama will still go with you. Ore-sama just needs a walk" Atobe said unsure of why she would think he won't go with her anymore.

"Oh..." was all Himeka could say.

"Ore-sama would wait for you at the lobby, is that okay?" Atobe asked Himeka.

"Yea…well…see you!" she said with a sarcastic smile then she shut the door again.

Staring at the now closed door…

'How did that silly thought pop in her head?' He wondered as he walked to the door.

'was she?...oh no no…pause…could she have?…no no of course not!...but why would she?…ah!!! Why is love so complicated?!?!' Atobe said and hurriedly walk to the private beach at the back of the resort.

THE WEDDING THE WEDDING THE WEDDING

8th chapter up!!

That was the longest chapter

I ever made haha

I hope I'll like it!!!  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!

Feel free to leave a review too!!

R&R

Tira_tira


End file.
